A not so normal day at the park
by LaLALamsey
Summary: Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Tea go to the park. All is not normal, Tea is beaten and Yugi gets stuck in a tree. And now the haunted house, someone dies, and Joey is to hungry for his own good.
1. The park

I no owny! I mean it, I really wish I did, but meh  
  
Story!  
----------------------------------  
  
One day, that sounds stupid, how about One every odd day that would change the life of Yugi. Today was Saturday and Yugi and his friends were going to go to the park. So lets start with Yugi and getting prepared for the park.  
"Ok, now what I am I missing?" he asked himself, as he went through his bag again. He had his lunch and a Frisbee, and that was about it. "I have everything" he said as he went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
Since not much happens at breakfast lets fast forward to the park, where everyone is.  
"Hey guys" greeted Yugi as he met up with his friends, which were Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura (good one)  
"Hey Yug" said Joey as his stomach started to growl.  
"Looks like someone is hungry" said Tea

"Thank you captain obvious" said Tristan 'why did we invite her?' he asked himself

"Right.. um lets eat" said Bakura trying to break the silence (except for Joey's stomach)  
So the all sat on the grass, and started to eat.

"I love food!" shouted Joey as he started to eat his fried chicken?

"What would you do with out it?" asked Tea

"I don't think he'd be here" said Bakura 'why must she talk so much?' he asked himself So they ate their food and then they decided to play Frisbee. So they played for a while and then stupid Tea threw the Frisbee and it landed in a very tall tree.  
"awe Tea why'd you do that?" asked Joey as they all gathered around the tree that the Frisbee was in. 'why did she have to come?' Joey asked himself.

"Tea thats another thing you've done wrong" said Tristan

"What do you mean?" asked Tea she was very confused.  
"Well, you came" Tristan started

"You threw are Frisbee in the tree" Joey continued

"You talk way to much" Said Bakura, as everyone looked at him surprised "What? she does "You became friends with us" Tristan contuined on.  
"you were born" said Joey

"umm I don't think that was her choice" said Bakura

"you guys are so mean" said Tea, she was near tears "we are friends your not supposed to be mean..oww" Tea stopped her friendship rant because Joey, Tristan, and Bakura started poking/beating her with some sticks they found on the ground ( think about it what the show and think about that scene and it will be funnier)  
"Hey guys stop" said Yugi trying to stop his friends from beating Tea.  
"Why she deserves it" said Bakura

"Ya after everything she's done, with all the friendship speeches and stuff" agreed Joey

"Ya this is payback" said Tristan

"Oh OK!" said Yugi as they all started beating on Tea, Then Tea thought ' well if you can't beat them, join them.' So she pickup a stick and started beating herself with it? The others stopped when Tea knocked herself out cold, they kinda looked like this Oo

'So....how are we going to get the Frisbee down?" asked Yugi after, watching Tea twitch on the ground.  
"Let's throw stuff at it then maybe it will fall" said Joey

"Thats the best plan you've ever come up with" said Tristan as they tried to find something to throw. They tried many sticks they got stuck, and they tried a foot ball that got stuck too. They tried rocks, some got stuck some came back down and hit Tea in the head. The had tried almost everything.  
"we've tried almost everything" said Yugi (told ya)  
"Not everything" said Bakura

"Then what's left" the other asked "Well...let's throw Yugi up, he's light weight, small and he can move."

"WHAT!!??!" yelled Yugi

"Hey thats a good idea" said Joey

"Yea" Tristan agreed

"No it's NOT!" Yelled Yugi but everyone ignored him, Joey picked Yugi up and threw him at the tree, and it worked! Yugi was up in the tree and able to get the Frisbee back, but one problem he couldn't get down.  
"Don't worry Yugi just jump" Bakura yelled up to Yugi who was not letting go of a branch.  
"are you kidding!" Yugi yelled back down

"We'll catch you" yelled Joey

"Are you sure?" asked Yugi

"YES" the others yelled. The Yugi let go of the branch and jumped but jumped out of the wrong side of the tree and landed in a garbage can.  
"ewwwwyyyy! ewy ewy ewy!!" Yugi screamed, yes screamed as his friends tried to get him out. "I hate you!" he yelled when he had gotten out

"Why you jumped out the wrong side of the tree" said Tristan

"Atleast you landed in something" said Joey

"ya, your right" Yugi agreed "let go back to my house now"

"alright" the others agreed

"But what about Tea?" asked Yugi "Just leave her she'll be fine" Joey said as he walked off the others following That was the end of an odd day, ok not very odd but still.  
  
END o


	2. the haunted

I know it said end at the end of the last chapter but meh I wanted to continue on.  
  
A not so normal day at the park Chapter 2: It's back  
  
So we last left off where the guys left Tea unconscience in the park, to go to Yugi's house.  
"I still don't think we should leave her there" said Yugi "What if someone raped her" "The only person who would rape her is her mom" said Joey (that was so mean but funny) So they were walking, and then walking some more (I can't think!!! bangs head on table ) So they got to Yugi's house, which wasn't very far, and by this time everyone was some distance from Yugi because he smelled like ass.  
"Yugi take a bath" said Tristan edging away more, but poor Bakura stood next to Yugi for a little to long "I don't fell so good" he said as he passed out from the smell. "Yugi go take a bath now look what the smell has done!" shouted Joey. Yugi didn't want anyone else to pass out so he ran up stairs to take a bath. While running to the bathroom he passed his room, and just glancing he thought he saw Tea standing in his room. Running back he saw no Tea. 'must just be in my head' he thought running back to the bathroom.  
After the bath Yugi smelled better (strawberries) and he went back down stairs. He went back to where he left the others, now they were sitting on the couch. "Yugi stop right there!" shouted Joey "Did you take a bath?"

"Yep, now I smell like strawberries" he said smiling and sniffing his arm (Oo )  
"So what are we going to do now?" asked Bakura "I don't know" said Yugi as they heard a crash coming from upstairs, then they heard footsteps. "What was that?" they all asked each other at the same time "Maybe we should go check it out" said Tristan Then giant thunderstorm came out of nowhere. It was raining hard, then the power went out.  
"I can't see" said Yugi. Then there was another crash from upstairs and more footsteps. "Maybe I can find a flashlight" said Yugi going off to find, what else a flashlight. He came back like five minuets later to find a pillow fort in the corner of the room.  
"You guys what are you doing?" he asked as Joey looked over the fort with a colander on his head and spoon in his hand.  
"We heard this awful noise, and Joey said we should protect ourselves by building a fort, but all we had were pillows" said Bakura, who also looked over the fort 'wall' "Right, well I have a flashlight so who's going to come with me and find out what it is?" asked Yugi ;  
"Ok lets go" shouted Joey standing up and knocking over the fort, then Yugi realized that Tristan had passed out from being scared.  
"Are you sure? it could be anything a bugler or a...a ghost" asked Bakura "Well you can stay here, till whatever it is comes and gets you, or come with us" said Joey walking over to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Ok let's go" said Yugi walking just infront of Joey up the stairs.  
"They're totally insane" said Bakura as he heard something fall in the kitchen. "Ahh wait for me" he called as he ran after them.  
So they got to the top of the stairs and could go two ways from there, left or right.  
"alright it's time for Joey the brave to take action" said Joey proudly stepping forth. Then a sound could be heard from behind a closed door, and Joey 'the brave' passed out and fell backwards into Bakura. "Owww Joey sure is heavy" he said trying to stand up.  
"Some Joey the brave huh" said Yugi rolling Joey on his side off Bakura.  
"So what are we going to do, we can't just leave him here" asked Bakura, as another sound came from behind the same closed door only louder, Yugi and Bakura freaked out and ran back down stairs leave poor Joey.  
"What was that?" whispered Yugi "I don't even want to know" Bakura whispered back "Let's go back" "What!?!" "Just to get Joey, then we'll leave and go somewhere else" "Where? It's raining" "Take the bus to your place, it's far away from here, and whatever else is here" said Yugi as he stood up. He had his only weapon, which was a spatula (love that word -) Bakura had gotten the better weapon, a giant fork, because he had it since Yugi was looking for a flashlight that didn't even have batteries. They slowly walked up the stairs, but found no Joey. "Where is he?" asked Bakura looking around the hall.  
"Maybe he woke up and went to find what it was that was scaring us" suggested Yugi "That can't be right, he fainted because he was scared of whatever it is" "good point" said Yugi. Then they heard screaming coming form that same door, it sounded familiar, it sounded like Joey! "It's Joey he's being tortured" shouted Bakura, as he started freaking out again.  
"Calm down" "No I can't how can you be calm when something is torturing Joey!" said Bakura, yugi then slapped him across the face, that didn't work so he tried it again, and this time it worked, but he was slapped back from Bakura.  
"Oww why'd you do that?" he asked with his hand on his face "Don't ever slap me" said Bakura as he stood up. They crept down the hallway towards the door, they heard even more screaming. Then they opened the door to see Joey tied to a chair facing a wall that had pictures of old ladies in swim suits! (my eyes they burn why did I write that?) "Joey are you ok?" asked Yugi untieing him from the chair "Do I look Ok" yelled Joey "My eyes they burn!!" Then something moved in a shadowed corner.  
"Whose there?" asked Bakura Then the shadow figure came into the light and it was...........................  
  
And I'll end it there for now Review plz!!


	3. eating flesh

A not so normal day at the park

Then the shadow figure came into the light and it was Spongebob!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just Kidding! Yea it really was Tea (most of you guessed that anyways) anyways, Tea stepped out of the shadows, with a roll of duck tape in one hand and rope in the other.

"So you guessed it was me" she said, just standing there.

"Yea, I saw you in my room. Why were you there?" asked Yugi

"Just because"

"No really"

"Because"

"serisouly, I asked you a question"

"JUST BECAUSE!!!!!!!" Shouted Tea "now are you ready?"

"For what?" asked Joey

"To answer some questions!!!!" shouted Tea "Now sit down!"

Everyone sat down on the floor.

"On chairs.."

"oh..... why?"

"Then I can tie you to it"

"You can't make me go back there!!!!!" shouted Joey, he ran out of the room.

"Hang on" said Tea she ran after Joey. Some noises were heard down stairs, a Really load bang, then a victory scream.

"What was that?" asked Bakura

"Let's go find out" said Yugi walking out of the room, they both walked down stairs.

When they got downstairs they saw Tea dead!!!!!!! or at least knocked out, you never know, on the floor and Joey doing a very scary victory dance.

"ummm you saw nothing!" shouted Joey stopping his dance.

"What did you do??" yelled Yugi running over to Tea's dead body.

"nothing any normal person would have done" said Joey

"that's true" said Bakura

"but nooooooooooooo!!!!' cried Yugi, he picked up Tea's arm and it flopped back down. He cried some more.

"Why are you crying?" asked Bakura

"Because my dream can NEVER HAPPEN!!!!" cried Yugi

"ummm what?" asked Joey

"I can never kill Tea on my own!!!!!!" cried Yugi

"oh..."

After lots and lots of crying, Yugi was Ok. Oh and Tristan finally woke up.

"so now what?" asked Yugi

"not sure"

"I'm hungry said Joey" said Joey

"Joey why did you say 'said Joey?" asked Bakura

"Not sure"

"I'm a French fry!" shouted Tristan for no reason.

"ummm yea, so anyways back to my problem" said Joey "I think maybe there was a typing error"

"Sounds good enough for me" said Yugi

"I'm still hungry?" asked Joey

"Why did you ask if your hungry?"

"ummm what?"

"So why do you keep asking questions?"

"what is I don't know?" (AN: umm Go KEN! not the doll the really smart guy on Jeopardy! sp?)

"stop asking questions!" shouted Yugi covering his ears.

"I can't stop?"

"Stop!!!"

"stop what? I can't stop anything if I don't know what to stop?"

"Make it STOP!"

"I'm so hungry now?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Yugi ran screaming out of the room, covering his ears.

"me want pie?" (in almost all of my stories someone starts asking questions and they can't stop, weird)

"Joey stop asking questions" said Bakura

"What? I'm asking questions?" asked Joey

"How about this, stop putting ? on the end of your sentence" said Bakura, going to find Yugi, because Yugi might hurt himself some how, or... yea whatever

"I understand now" said Joey, in non-question form. "Now what?"

"I want to eat a computer!" shouted Tristan, again very randomly.

"ummm yea, I'm still hungry"

"I going to eat a computer!"

"stop that man, I'm hungry"

"I'm still going to eat a computer!"

"dude seriously, I'm hungry"

"eating a computer!"

"Must fight hungry for human flesh!"

"Eating!!!"

"So hungry, must think of something else"

"A!"

"think of sleep, when you dream of food!"

"COMPUTER!!"

"AHHHH MUST EAT NOW!!" Joey shouted. He ran around the room, then he bit Tristan's arm off, and ate it.

"Hey man not cool" said Tristan, totally not noticing that his arm had just been eaten.

"Grrrr Hungry!" shouted Joey again. Yes he was still hungry after and arm so he went for the leg next, and he ate that too.

"You taste like crap!" he shouted at Tristan. "Need better food" he ran off to find the others, leaving Tristan to just lay there.

What will happen next? Who will Joey eat next? I don't KNow!


End file.
